I Can't Let Him Win Now
by ThePenIsMighty
Summary: Mara/Jerome pairing. Jerome was used to disappointment. But when one girl changes that, he has no idea what to do. But he may be too late. "Why are you doing this?" "Call it a lapse in judgment." Based on the song Just So You Know.
1. Disappointment

A/N: In this story there is no Victor because I suck at writing adventures. This a Mara/Jerome story based on Jesse McCartney's song Just So You Know. There's a brother/sister relationship between Nina and Jerome. If there is any questions go ahead and ask. I am also all-American, so my British terminology sucks. I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

LINE BREAK

Jerome Clark was no stranger to disappointment. All his life he felt as though nothing and no one could make his life worth anything. Of course he would be born to two stuck-up workaholics. Of course he was nothing but an inconvenience. Pretty much as soon as he could walk and talk he was sent to boarding school. And a nanny took him there, with no goodbyes from his parents. They were in Milan. His parents became nothing but the monthly check and a scribbled hello probably written by his parents personal assistants. So he acted out and shut people out.

Then he met Mara Jaffry. Well, he'd known her for years, but he'd never paid much attention to the quiet, mousy girl that sat in the front of the class, even when they lived in the same house. His crowd was the trouble makers, the pranksters, the student who barely passed each term. It wasn't that he was dumb, he just did it because he could. Because no one cared. But the plan to bring his grade up at the last minute backfired.

"Mr. Clark." said Mr. Wesley, "And Ms. Jaffry. I would like to see you both after class."

Jerome glance over at Mara who was unnaturally sitting in the back. She looked as though she might pass out. Mr. Wesley noticed.

"You are not in trouble Ms. Jaffry." he assured her.

Mara didn't look convinced. But as soon as the bell rang she hurried to his desk. Jerome took his sweet time gathering his belongings.

"Sometime today Mr. Clark." Mr. Wesley said in bored tone.

Jerome sauntered to the desk. Mr. Wesley irritably cleared his throat. Most thought he would be better in another line of work.

"Mr. Clark." Mr. Wesley said, pulling a file out of his desk, "At this time, you are currently failing math."

Jerome just blinked at him, thinking that of course he would get the one teacher who gave a care about his grades. Jerome blinked again to find Mr. Wesley informing Mara that he would like her to tutor him in math. She had the best grade in the class and she lived in the same house. Mara was eager to help.

"Jerome? Jerome?"

Jerome realized the petite girl was speaking to him.

"What?"

"When should we meet? I can work anytime. We'll get you in shape for the final test. I-"

"Geez Mara!" Jerome interrupted, "I didn't know you talked so much."

Mara's expression fell. Jerome felt a little bad. But not that bad. Jerome walked out into the hall, that Mara was following. He swiveled around so fast, Mara almost collided with him.

"Listen Mara," he said in his trickery voice, "I don't need a tutor. My mathematics are just fine."

He stalked away leaving a very confused Mara standing in the middle of the hallway.

LINE BREAK

"Jerome! I _must_ tutor you!"

Now Jerome was getting a splitting headache. Mara had bombarded him after every class. It was getting to be unbearable.

"If I go to _one_ tutoring session, will you _please_ stop nagging me." he groaned.

Mara gave an excited smile.

"We'll work an hour before dinner."

With that she took off down the hall.

"Bloody hell."

"Hey mate!"

Jerome stiffened before he realized it was his best friend.

"What's the matter with you?" Alfie Lewis asked, throwing an arm around Jerome's shoulders.

Jerome summed up his day.

"Are you going to tell Mara that you fail your classes on purpose?" Alfie asked, a little distracted by the blond bombshell walking down the hall.

"You have absolutely _no _chance." Jerome snickered, "You know Amber Millington is 'Mick Campbell's girl'"

Alfie gave Jerome a dirty look. Then he scrambled after Amber.

Jerome sighed. He didn't know how else to tell Alfie that he _wasn't_ Amber's boyfriend and that she _didn't_ find alien trivia fascinating. He headed towards the Anubis House. He decided that he would tell Mara right off that his grades were just a game to him. Again, he took his sweet time.

LINE BREAK

He nearly had a heart attack when he opened the door to the Anubis House. Mara was standing directly behind the door, hands on her hips.

"You're late."

Mara turned on her heels and led the way to the dining room. Jerome was a little surprised. He had never seen Mara so forceful. He found himself following her obediently.

( A/N: I am skipping over the math stuff. I barely passed my high school math classes. And it's just evil.)

45 minutes later, he had actually _learned_ something. Mara was an amazing teacher, he had to give her that. She was easy to talk to once she warmed up to him.

"Hey everyone."

Jerome saw Mara freeze when Mick Campbell walked into the dining room.

"What's for dinner Trudy?" he asked, forever hungry.

Trudy and Jerome rolled their eyes. But Mara just stared. But she quickly stopped when Amber entered the room.

_Hmm…_ Jerome thought.

Once Patricia Williams, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter and Alfie joined them, they chowed down on Trudy's famous Fettuccini. Jerome looked up to see Nina looking at him. Most of the house didn't know it, but Jerome and Nina had become like brother and sister. She was the only one he ever confided in. He knew she would ask him what was wrong after dinner. But Jerome didn't quite know if anything was actually wrong. But he felt different tonight. And he had no idea why.


	2. Don't Call Me Mouse

A/N: Thank you for any reviews. I don't own anything but the plot.

Later that evening Jerome and Nina did their usual Monday night thing. Jerome was attempting to teach her how to play, but progress was far into the future.

"What's the matter Rome?" she asked quietly, using her nickname for him.

"I don't know Neens." Jerome responded in a dismissive way.

"Alright." Nina smiled, "I get it. You don't want to talk about it."

Jerome didn't mention that he had no bloody idea what was up with him. He grinned at his fake sister.

"You want to talk about that boy you fancy?" he asked, looking pointedly at Fabian

Nina blushed scarlett.

"Oh, hush!" Nina commanded, throwing a rook at him.

LINE BREAK

Curfew was often a relief for Jerome. It was a time to be alone, save Alfie, who had long ago learned that this was Jerome's time. He made his way to the bathroom to shower. But blocking his way was Mara. Her hands were on her hips again, this time with the added bonus of a furious glare.

"Hello Mara." Jerome greeted in a bored tone.

"You fail your classes on purpose!" she hissed, looking quite appalled.

"Alfie is a loud mouth." was all Jerome said, trying to side step her.

But Mara stood her ground, pushing some black curls from her face.

"Why on _earth_ would you do such a thing?" she said, sad eyes looking up at him.

So Jerome did what came naturally to him.

"Listen, nerd." he snapped, physically moving Mara to the side, "What I do or don't do is no concern of yours. So how about you leave me bloody well alone."

He saw Mara's lip tremble, trying to avoid crying. He gave her a disgusted look, entered the bathroom, slamming the door in her face.

As the shower heated up, he played back what had happened. And again, he felt quite odd.

LINE BREAK

Jerome was late the next morning, as he usually was. He crammed down a few of Trudy's waffles and was the last out the door. He was surprised to see Mara waiting for him in the front of the school.

"I thought I got rid of you Mouse." Jerome snapped, walking past her.

"Shut up Jerome."

Jerome froze in shock. Mara was the "nice" one. He had never her heard her say shut up before.

"Excuse me?" Jerome turned and stared right into her brown eyes.

Mara coward a bit, but cleared her throat and stood straight.

"You-you heard me." Mara stammered, "I am getting extra credit for helping you. So I _will_ be tutoring you one way or another."

With that, she walked away. Jerome laughed. He loved a challenge.

LINE BREAK

Mara found out the hard way that Jerome liked to play games. Her attempts to coax, command, and even bribery got her no where. She found herself begging Nina to try to get him to a tutor session. But then she came up with a plan. She didn't know if it would work, but she had to try.

LINE BREAK

Jerome was excited. Alfie had texted saying that the guys were getting together to prank Mr. Wesley's class room. Jerome quickly headed back to the school. He hurried to the room. But as soon as he entered the classroom he knew he'd been duped. The door closed behind him.

"Sit down." Mara instructed.

Jerome smirked and sat down, humoring her.

"I am surprised you would play so dirty Mouse." Jerome leaned back in his chair, "I'm actually a tad impressed."

Mara looked at him suspiciously, not knowing if he meant it.

"Don't call me Mouse." Mara responded quietly.

"Why not?" Jerome chuckled, "You're small and squeaky."

Mara answered by throwing a book on his desk.

"Pride and Prejudice?" he said in confusion.

"I found out that you really did not understand this book. I informed Mr. Wesley of your little game. So to get my extra credit, we will be reading and discussing this book."

Jerome blinked, again finding that he was duped again. Recovering, he lazily flipped through the book.

"Done." Jerome said.

He felt Mara's anger.

"Tell you what Mouse." Jerome said, "I'll do only _one_ more session. After that you'll need to do something for _me_ if you want that extra credit.

"Fine." Mara said, "Tomorrow before dinner."

Jerome felt relieved. The ball was back in his court.

"And don't call me Mouse."

"See you Mouse." Jerome said, walking out of the classroom.

LINE BREAK

Mara's blood boiled. For a few minutes she was in control, but Jerome had skillfully taken it away.

Mara headed back to Anubis House. It was beginning to get dark. Mara shivered. The dark never felt safe to her.

"Hey Mara. What cha doing out so late?"

Mara jumped a mile with a little squeak.

"Whoa. It's just me."

Mara felt safer with Mick by her side.

"Practice run late?" she asked.

"Yeah. Amber's going to kill me." Mick said with a strained laugh, "I missed another date."

"Well," Mara reasoned, "you _are_ busy."

Mick laughed and threw his arm around her.

"You always know what to say Mars."

Mara could barely think. _The_ Mick Campbell was touching her. Mick gave her a side hug before they entered the house, where he was swept away by an angry Amber. Mara's mind was still a little fuzzy. Jerome sauntered over to her, causing her to tense up.

"Unrequited love." he whispered in her ear, "Quite amusing to watch you pine for something you cannot have little Mouse."

Mara was about to cry. Oh, he was so cruel.

"Don't call me Mouse." she hissed, walking away.


	3. Trotter

A/N: As usual, I don't own anything. Please review. I really like them.

LINE BREAK

Mara ran up to the room she shared with Patricia, tears already falling down her face. She threw herself on the bed, burying her face in her pillow. She was feeling a mix of emotions.

Mara was angry with Jerome. Extremely jealous of Amber. Hopelessly in love with Mick. Scared of what her two athletic parents thought of her. Mara felt as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders.

Pulling herself together she sat up. She wiped away some stray tears just as Patricia walked in.

"It's supper time Mara." Patricia said, sitting down on her bed, "Have you been crying?"

"No." Mara simply said, brushing past Patricia to wash her hands.

LINE BREAK

Mara was the last to the table. She pretty much lost her appetite when she saw the only seat was between Amber and Jerome.

"Just my bloody luck." she muttered sitting down.

Jerome must of heard her because he laughed.

Dinner was fairly quiet. There were no antics from Jerome and Alfie. Trudy had made her famous chocolate cake for dessert, and told the two pranksters if they disrupted dinner, they wouldn't get any. But Mara quietly excused herself, having barely touched her food.

LINE BREAK

Jerome watched Mara leave. And for some reason, he noticed that nobody else had noticed.

"Where did Mara go?" Nina asked, following Jerome's line of sight.

"She said she was tired before dinner." Patricia offered.

Nina gave Jerome a dirty look. He threw his hands up in a defensive motion. Nina continued to stare a hole right through him.

"Ugh! Fine." Jerome shouted, startling all but Nina.

"What!" Mick yelled back.

Jerome didn't answer him, getting up from the table and his cake. He paused at the foot of the stairs realizing he had succumbed to the demands of a woman. Something he promised himself he wouldn't do.

"Damn."

Jerome stomped up the stairs, not caring who heard. He got ready to knock when he heard a noise. Crying. Mara was crying. Usually a girls tears merely annoyed him, but _hers_, well, he felt a pressure in his chest.

He knocked lightly, so light it almost couldn't be counted as a knock.

"Mara?"

He heard a gasp and some rustling noises. The door creaked open a crack. Jerome glimpsed bloodshot eyes and messy black hair.

"What do you want Jerome?"

Jerome opened and closed his mouth a few times. But when Mara attempted to close the door, he stuck his foot in it.

"Jerome. Please." Mara whispered.

"Let me in." he responded.

"Why should I?" she asked harshly.

"Because if I don't, Nina will skin me alive." he attempted.

To his surprise she opened her door wide.

"For Nina, not you."

"I'll take it." he said, stepping into the room.

There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"Do you have _anything_ to say?" Mara asked.

"Umm-why is that bear wearing a turkey suit." Jerome said, pointing to a stuffed bear on Mara's bed.

Mara's face flushed. "It was a gift from my father."

Jerome picked it up. "You have a name for it?"

"Like I'm going to tell _you_." Mara said, snatching it away from him, hugging the bear close.

"C'mon Mouse," Jerome grinned slightly, "You're dying to tell me."

"Trotter."

"What?"

"Trotter." Mara said a little louder.

"Really?" Jerome looked confused, "Why Trotter?"

Mara was very reluctant to reveal such information to a bonafied jerk.

"You're just here to make fun." Mara said, moving towards the doorway, "Don't worry, I'll tell Nina that you cheered me up."

She pushed him out the door.

"Great." Jerome muttered, walking down the stairs, "Now I really want to know."

LINE BREAK

Mara leaned against the closed door. Jerome had seemed, well, nicer. He just had to be playing games. She heard another knock.

"Go away Jerome!"

"It's Mick. Can I come in?"

Mara stifled a squeal. She ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door.

"Of course Mick, come in."

Mick gave her his signature grin. "Hey Mara. Listen, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Mick." Mara answered, soaring to cloud nine.

"I know you're the best at biology." Mick's wide frame leaned in her doorway, "I could use some help."

"Yes!" she nearly shouted, "Anytime."

"Aren't you helping Clark?"

Mara partially deflated.

"Um anytime but the hour before dinner." she amended.

"How about right after school?" Mick asked, brushing some blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Wha-what?" Mara asked, having zoned out.

"Eh- how about right after school?" Mick's smile dazzled.

"Perfect."

"Night Mara."

"Oh! Goodnight Mick."

That night, she only stopped smiling when she fell asleep. Even after Patricia had informed her that it was quite creepy.


	4. Headaches

A/N: Please review. Usual disclaimer. I got a little stuck in this chapter, but I hope you like it.

LINE BREAK

Jerome watched Mara almost skip into their 1st hour biology. Ugh. Happiness in the morning. Not something a normal human being should partake in.

"Hey Mara." Mick greeted her as she sat in the desk next to him.

"H-hi Mick." she stammered, giving him as small wave.

She heard a snicker. She assumed it was Jerome. It was weird that only _he_ had noticed her massive crush.

"We'll meet in the library ok?" Mara asked Mick, taking out things for class.

"Sure Thing Mars." Mick answered, then spotted his girlfriend, "Hey Babes."

Amber flipped her blond hair and rushed over to give him a kiss.

"Hey sweetie. Mara." she greeted.

Amber sat down on the other side of Mara.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Amber whispered to her.

"Uh-huh." Mara answered, looking straight ahead, trying to slow her heart rate.

"Oh _yes_, Mick is _so_ dreamy." Jerome said loudly in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up Jerome!" Amber snapped.

Mara was laughing with the rest of the class. She felt more relaxed. She glanced his way. He gave her his smart-assed smile and a wink.

"Alright!" the teacher said, "That's enough."

Jerome turned back around, but he wasn't smiling. He recognized that he had just done something nice for someone. Without expecting anything in return. He needed to snap out of it.

LINE BREAK

Mara tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Mick. He was fifteen minutes late. She heard a noise behind her, but saw no one.

"Hey Mouse."

"Eeeeek!" Mara screamed.

Jerome had come out of nowhere in front of her.

"Oh my gosh!" Mara panted, hand over her heart, "Jerome! You scared me!"

Jerome sat down in front of her.

"I told you that you were squeaky."

"Why are you here?" she asked angrily, "I would have thought that you were one who would rather die than set foot in a library."

Jerome stared at her a moment, then laughed.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Mara snapped, slamming shut the book she had before her.

"You do have spunk."

"What?" Mara said, feeling as though her head was spinning.

"I said…" Jerome dragged out, "You do have a little spunk in you."

Jerome relaxed in his chair with a smile.

"I- Well- Uh." Mara couldn't find any words.

Jerome leaned forward as if telling a secret.

"So tell me, Mara," he began, his blue eyes sparkling, "how long have you fancied Dream Boy?"

"Jerome." Mara said tiredly, "Why are you here?"

Jerome shrugged, leaning back.

"He's late." Jerome pointed out, ignoring the repeated question.

"You're one to talk." Mara spat.

"How long?" he probed.

"The day I met him." Mara said quietly, not meeting Jerome's gaze, "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Maybe I'm just an easy person to talk to." Jerome said.

"If so, why do you never speak of your parents." Mara asked.

The sparkle left Jerome's eyes. Instead, they darkened. It was so intense, it frightened Mara.

Jerome stood up quickly, almost knocking his chair over.

"You also know how to pull punches Mouse." He said in a low, dangerous tone.

Mick chose that moment to show up.

"What are you doing here Clark?" Mick asked, taking the seat Jerome had vacated.

"You're late." was all Jerome said, stalking off.

Mara knew what she had done was uncalled for. But Jerome just pushed her until she snapped.

"Mara?"

Mara jumped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, let's begin."

"Thanks for the help Mara." Mick said, opening his biology book.

"Anything for you Mick." she blushed at her words.

"You're a great mate." Mick answered.

The words were bittersweet. She was thrilled to be his mate, but wanted so much more.

LINE BREAK

Mara had a headache as she walked back to the house. Mick was incredibly cute, but wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She had gone over the homework with him several times and she still wasn't sure if he had understood it. And now she had to explain Pride and Prejudice to a cocky prankster who insisted on calling her Mouse.

Entering the house was like entering a war zone. Amber was chasing Alfie. Mick was demanding that someone help him practice, and trying to persuade Patricia to do so. They were arguing loudly. Jerome and Nina were also fighting over something at the chess board. Fabian's guitar was like background music to the chaos.

Mara's head throbbed.

"Hey!" she tried, turning not one head.

"HEY!" she finally shouted.

Everyone froze. Mara did not yell. Ever.

"Please. Just-just quiet down." Mara said, feeling uncomfortable under her roommate's gazes.

Nina rushed over. "I'm sorry Mara."

Nina glared at the others. They all offered apologies as well, minus Jerome. Nina then gave Mara a big hug.

"It's alright." Mara responded, returning the hug, "I just-well, Jerome it's time to study."

Jerome made a face, but kept his promise and sat down at the table with Mara. She pulled out the novel, then handed Jerome one of his own.

"You ok Mouse?" Jerome asked, hoping to stall the studying with an argument.

"I am fine Jerome." Mara answered, no emotion on her face, "Let's read the first chapter aloud. You start."

Jerome stared at her.

"Now please."

Jerome reluctantly began reading. He was about a quarter of the way through when he heard a 'thud' noise.

Mara had collapsed.

"Mara!"


	5. Terrified

A/N: Please Review. I love them. Usual disclaimer.

LINE BREAK

Previously on I Can't Let Him Win Now:

_Jerome reluctantly began reading. He was about a quarter of the way through when he heard a 'thud' noise._

_Mara had collapsed. _

"_Mara!"_

LINE BREAK

Jerome rushed to her side. He shook her fiercely.

"Trudy! Somebody, help!"

Trudy and the whole house rushed into the dining room.

"Dear God! She's still breathing." Trudy exclaimed in relief, kneeled on the floor beside Mara, "Fabian, call the paramedics!"

Fabian rushed to the phone in the hall.

"Mara?" Jerome continued to shake her, "Mouse, come on."

"Shaking her to death won't help Clark." Mick said harshly.

Anger rushed through Jerome. He stood up and shoved Mick. Mick immediately returned the favor. But before it could get any worse, Nina stepped between them.

"Knock it off." she shoved the two apart.

Jerome and Mick stared each other, chests heaving.

"Fighting will do her no good either." she said in a quiet, firm tone.

"They're on their way!" Fabian informed the group.

Jerome shook Mara once more anyway.

LINE BREAK

Trudy, Jerome, Nina and Mick ran into the ER thirty minutes later.

"Mara Jaffray?" Trudy said.

"Uh-room 245." the secretary informed them.

"You three go ahead." Trudy said, pulling out her cell phone, "I'm going to ring her parents."

The three nodded and hurried to the elevator. Nina remained between them, still feeling the tension between the two males. Jerome punched the '2' button.

When they arrived on the second floor, Nina took both their hands and rushed to Mara's room. They stopped just outside the door. Nina peered in.

"She's awake!" she exclaimed, going into the room, followed by the boys.

"Nina?" Mara said groggily, "Jerome? M-Mick?"

"Hey Mars." Mick said softly, as Nina hugged her.

"Jerome?" Mara said again, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

The blonde stood back, but gave a small wave.

"You scared us Mouse."

Jerome didn't say what he was thinking. He wanted to tell her that _he_ had been terrified.

"What happened Mara?" Nina asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Mara stammered, "The doctor hasn't spoken to me yet."

"Oh Mara!" Trudy's loud exclamation announced her presence.

Trudy gave Mara a big hug. Then she turned to Nina and Mick.

"Mick, you best ring Amber." Trudy said, "Nina, Fabian will be waiting for your call."

Nina blushed, and Mick looked slightly confused, as if he were trying to remember who Amber was. Trudy followed out behind them, speaking once more to Mara's parents.

Once they left the room, Jerome moved in closer to Mara.

"I don't know what happened Jerome." Mara said in a scared, small voice.

"You passed out while I was reading." Jerome offered, "And you wouldn't wake up."

"Miss Jaffray?"

The two looked up to see a tall, bald man in a lab coat. Mara nodded.

"Well, Miss Jaffray, all your vital signs have returned to normal." the doctor said with a smile.

"Why did she faint?" Jerome asked.

The doctor squinted at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"And who are you? Only-"

"He's my friend Doctor." Mara spoke up, "It's ok."

"Well, you fainted because of dehydration and lack of nutrients." the doctor informed them, "When did you last eat?"

Mara looked very uncomfortable. Jerome noticed her hesitation.

"When Mouse!"

"Breakfast yesterday." Mara said, red rushing to her cheeks.

"Yesterday!" Jerome exploded, "Mara, you-"

He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you care for her," the doctor said, "But I'm the doctor."

Jerome took a step back, but didn't refute the doctor's assumption that he cared for her.

"Why not Miss Jaffray?" Dr. Drew asked softly.

"I-I-I've just been so busy." she answered, "With school, tutoring, and uh-thoughts."

"So you are not purposely starving yourself?" Dr. Drew pressed.

Mara shook her head. "No! I just don't feel hungry and forget!"

"Ok. We are going to keep you overnight." Dr. Drew said, standing, "Just to keep you on an IV. Do have an adult here or just your boyfriend?"

Mara and Jerome spoke up at the same time.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

The doctor backed away with a smile. "Okay! I'm sorry."

"Our house mother should be right outside." Jerome informed Dr. Drew.

Dr. Drew nodded and left, leaving Mara and Jerome in awkward silence.

"Is everybody else at the house?" Mara asked, tired of the silence.

"Yeah." Jerome responded, sitting in the chair the doctor had vacated, "Only the three of us could cram into Trudy's car."

Mara stared at him.

"Why did you come Jerome?"

Jerome opened his mouth to answer when Nina rushed past him for another hug.

"Trudy said I could stay the night here with you Mara." Nina said with excitement.

"Boys," Trudy said, "Say your goodbyes."

Jerome waved, but Mick walked over to Mara, lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Get some rest Mara." he said with his signature smile.

"Trudy's waiting!" Jerome snapped.

Mick glared at him. Nina braced for impact. But Jerome just walked away. Mick followed.

"Boys." she said to Mara rolling her eyes.

Mara wasn't paying attention. She kept staring at her hand. But then she realized that she had never gotten an answer from Jerome.


	6. A Lapse In Judgment

A/N: Ok, a few notes here. For my story, Jerome has no sister. I will be adding Joy and the new kid into the mix. I'm sure there's more I haven't addressed, so call them when you spot them. Please read and review.

LINE BREAK

Mara sighed into the darkness of her hospital room. Nina was fast asleep on the cot that had been provided to her. Mara attempted to make herself comfortable, shifting slightly. Not an easy thing. The bed was flat, as were the pillows and she had to accommodate the IV in her left arm. And the hum of the machine next to her was driving her crazy. She didn't know how anyone _ever_ slept in a hospital.

But it was not just the terrible living arrangements that were keeping her awake. Her mind was racing. Her hand was still tingling where Mick had kissed it. Being as level-headed as she was, she tried not to read too much into it. It wasn't working. In her head she was jumping up and down, squealing like a fangirl. Mara let out a soft laugh. She sounded like Amber.

With that thought, she sobered. Amber. Mara considered her a friend. She never wanted to hurt her. But as nasty as it was, Mara thought that Amber wasn't good enough for Mick.

Then her thoughts traveled to another think besides her lousy bed that annoyed her. Jerome.

Mara's logical mind struggled to comprehend the tall blond. He just didn't seem to care about anything. And what sort of person didn't care about _something_? He was a contradiction. He could be horribly cruel or devastatingly nice. He had actually been scared for her. Well he said, _we_, so maybe not. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, which, with her lack of athletic skills wasn't far at all, but she was still drawn to him. And those eyes. So much was hidden behind them and she, reluctantly, wanted to know more.

Mara was brought out of her thoughts by Nina who was muttering in her sleep.

"Mmm…Fabe…mmm…Fabian…"

Nina rolled over and quieted down.

Mara smiled. She knew Nina would blush the color spectrum if she knew she said Fabian's name in her sleep.

Mara finally decided to ask for something to help her sleep. She didn't want to look completely wrecked when she saw Mick again.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, the doctor wouldn't let Mara leave until she had eaten breakfast under the watchful eyes of him, Nina, and Trudy who had arrived to pick them up. Mara was not too pleased about it, but she wanted to get home. She finished eating, made the obligatory call to her parents, and got ready to go.

"We have two new students." Trudy said as they waited to be discharged.

"Did they not think Mara and I were coming back?" Nina asked, amused.

Trudy laughed.

"Of course not dears. It is just Joy returning and a new American boy."

"Another American?" Nina smiled.

"All right ladies, we're all set." a smiling nurse said, entering the room with a wheelchair.

Mara looked at the wheelchair with distaste. She didn't like the fuss.

"Everybody leaves in a wheelchair Miss." the nurse insisted cheerily.

Mara sat in the chair with a sigh. Anything that got her home.

LINE BREAK

Mara's housemates, save Nina, were all at school by the time they arrived back at the Anubis house. Nina headed straight for her more comfortable bed.

"Trudy, I can still make my afternoon classes." Mara pleaded after being escorted to the sitting room couch.

"You are supposed to be taking it easy Mara." Trudy said, clunking around in the kitchen.

"Please?"

Trudy brought out a small tray that had a sandwich and orange juice on it.

"No darling. Sit and eat. You _do_ want to be strong enough to go to school tomorrow, right?" Trudy said, appealing to Mara's need for school.

"But…"

"Only you Mara."

Both Trudy and Mara jumped to see Jerome leaning against the doorframe.

"Jerome! What are you doing home?" Trudy asked.

"I wasn't feeling well." Jerome answered weakly.

Mara raised her eyebrows. She didn't believe him for a second. But apparently Trudy did, because suddenly Jerome was pushed down on the couch next to her.

"Let me get you some soup." Trudy said.

Mara gave Jerome a look. He let out a very fake cough and grinned at her.

"Children, I'm out of broth. Will you be ok while I run to the market?" a frazzled Trudy said.

"Just fine." Jerome said, his 'sick' face back.

Mara waited until Trudy left to speak.

"What are you doing Jerome?" she asked.

He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back.

"Taking a day off of school. You?"

Mara shook her head and stood.

"I'm going upstairs to finish my English essay."

"What essay?" Jerome asked.

Mara blushed. She didn't know why, she wasn't ashamed.

"It's extra credit."

Jerome let out a mean laugh. He stood and walked towards her, backing her into the wall. She gasped when she made contact.

"How long has it been since you went a whole day without doing schoolwork, homework, or, heh, reading for fun?" he asked, standing entirely too close.

"What is it to you?" she responded, her voice hitching slightly.

"You went to the hospital because you are so bloody _stressed_." He said in a softer tone, "So here's the deal Mara. Tomorrow, we are going to be sick. You got what I had or whatever. After Trudy does her initial babying, and goes to her knitting seminar, you and I are going to go out and relax."

"I can't…" she gasped.

Jerome took two steps closer, showing just how much taller he was than her.

"You will."

Mara took a step forward in an effort to seem intimidating. She was unsuccessful when all the action did was put her chest to chest with him.

"Or what?" she, regrettably, squeaked.

He smirked at her and took a step back, much to her relief.

"Or I'll volunteer my services to watch over you. Make sure your eating, drinking fluids, resting. Trudy will eat it all up. She's always telling me I should be more, what's the word? Sensitive. I'll hover around you more than Trudy, Mouse. Do we have a deal?"

Mara felt panicky. She hated the idea of skipping school, but being under Jerome's care seemed just as bad.

"Mouse, do we have a deal?"

Mara forced herself to look into Jerome's eyes as she nodded her consent.

"Alright then." Jerome said, leaving the room, and leaving Mara's head spinning.

"Wait!" Mara called, following him.

Jerome stopped on the stairs.

"Why are you doing this?"

Jerome's expression darkened.

"Call it a lapse in judgment Mouse."

With that he ran up the stairs.

"Don't call me Mouse." She called feebly.

What had she gotten herself into?

LINE BREAK

Mara looked she was going to have a heart attack. She was a terrible liar, he knew. That's why he had told her to stay quiet.

"Relax." Jerome hissed as the waited for Trudy to return to the sitting room with their soups.

"Are you too sure you'll be alright while I'm gone?" Trudy fussed.

"Yes." Jerome said.

Mara nodded.

"Alright then dears. I'll see you later."

As soon as Jerome heard Trudy's car leave, he quickly pulled Mara off the couch and towards the door.

"Wait!" Mara squeaked.

Jerome rolled his eyes.

"What Mouse?" he said irritably.

Mara narrowed her eyes at him.

"I need my purse."

"Is there a book in it?" Jerome asked.

Mara flushed.

"If you take the book out, you can take your purse. Now hurry!"

As soon as she returned, he grabbed her arm once more and shuffled them through the door. He took his usual route to the main road. When he got there he looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Mara asked, panting slightly from the speed Jerome had set.

Then he saw the old taxi puttering up the road. He pointed at the junky car.

"That." He said with a grin as the taxi pulled up beside them.

The driver was an old friend of Jerome's. He would pick Jerome up whenever Jerome wanted to play hooky off school grounds.

"Hey Ross." Jerome greeted.

"Hey mate." Ross said.

Mara instinctively stepped behind Jerome.

"Hey there, I don't bite." Ross sad, his light Scottish accent peeking through, "Jerome, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

Jerome and Mara scoffed at the same time. Jerome opened the passenger door for Mara.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jerome said, jumping in the back, "She's just someone who needs to learn how to live a little."

Mara gave a disgruntled huff.

"Where to Jerome?" Ross asked.

"We can't go far today." Jerome said, "Go to the Willows."

"What are the Willows?" Mara asked as Ross drove forward.

"You'll see." was all that he said.

They spent the fifteen minute ride to their destination in silence. When they pulled up beside a wooded area Mara gasped.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" she asked.

Both Jerome and Ross laughed. Jerome got out of the car, then opened Mara's door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car.

"Will you stop manhandling me!" she snapped, trying to get out of his grip.

Jerome snickered, but let her go. He leaned into the car.

"Pick us up by 2:00."

"Later mate." Ross said before driving away.

"Follow me." Jerome commanded.

Mara was reluctant to do so, but she didn't want to be left in the woods alone. They walked for what seemed like forever. She was about to start complaining when something stopped her.

It was the most beautiful lake she had ever seen. It sparkled in the sun and it was surrounded by massive willow trees. She looked over at Jerome. He seemed more peaceful, the light breeze blowing his hair into his eyes. He climbed onto a large boulder. He reached his hand down to pull her up. She shook her head.

"Come on Mouse." He said peacefully, "You are going to want to see this."

She shook her head again. Climbing? Not her thing.

"Mara."

She looked in his eyes.

"Live a little."

Mara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she took his hand. He pulled her up effortlessly. She gasped at what she saw.


	7. Somewhere Only We Know

A/N: Okay, a few things… First, I know I said the new kid was there, but I'm not going to add him until he shows up on the show. Second, there is a little bit of Mick bashing. Mostly that's because I'm not a fan, but I mean no offence. Again, thank you for reading and please review.

LINE BREAK

Mara had to pinch herself. Was she even alive? There was no way something this beautiful was real.

"Wow."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jerome said, sitting on the edge of the boulder, gesturing for her to do the same.

Her fear of heights was forgotten as she sat down, enchanted by the waterfall. The water was crystal clear. There were flowers all around it. There seemed to be a small cave behind it. It wasn't a rushing waterfall, but a calm one. The sound of the flowing water sounded like a melody.

"It's breathtaking." Mara said breathily.

Mara chuckled. Jerome turned to look at her.

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Mara laughed, "But thank you for bringing me here."

"You can't tell anyone about this." He said sharply.

Mara frowned. Jerome's mood swings were giving her whiplash.

"I won't." She said in a clipped tone.

Jerome sighed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Or at least Mara thought that was what he said.

"When did you find this place?" she asked, setting her arms behind her and leaning back.

"The first week I got to this school."

She waited for him to elaborate.

"This is my ninth boarding school. I kept getting kicked out." Jerome said, staring out at the glistening water, "I wanted to go home."

His sad tone was breaking Mara's heart.

"When I got here I kept trying to ring my parents. They never answered. So I ran and I found this place, counting on getting caught and expelled." Jerome tore his gaze from the water and looked at her with his ice-blue eyes, "It was here I realized that they would just send me to another school. They were never going to bring me home."

"Jerome…" she whispered.

Jerome didn't hear her or acted like he didn't and continued.

"So I went back to the house. This is the only home I have."

Mara gently put her hand on his arm. He stiffened but didn't pull away.

"Why am I telling you this?" he asked sharply.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to." Mara said.

"Yeah, well, not me." He snapped, yanking his arm away from Mara's touch.

Mara sighed. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Jerome shook his head. He needed to snap out of it. He was _sharing_. Jerome Clark didn't share; it was one of his rules. He needed a distraction.

"So what is it about Mick that you are so 'in love' with?" he asked sardonically.

Mara blushed

"How did you know?" she asked, looking down at her feet.

Jerome snorted.

"You didn't take great pains to hide it. You only stare at him constantly and blush if he comes near you. I'm surprised nobody else noticed."

"He's just so…" she began.

"What? Cute?" Jerome scoffed, "That's all he is Mouse."

"What do you mean?" Mara cried, offended.

"He's as intelligent as a brick wall and all he can talk about is sports. Which you completely suck at." Jerome said, smirking at her frustrated expression.

"Hey!" she cried, then paused.

He wasn't exactly wrong. He didn't have to be so blunt about it. Though, she did think Mick was smarter than a brick wall. Not by much, but smarter than a wall.

"I just want a guy like him to just look my way." She bashfully explained.

Jerome stared at her. She squirmed under his gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"You think that-oh never mind." Jerome stopped and looked away.

"No, what were you going to say?" she inquired.

He just pulled out his phone and started texting. She punched his shoulder lightly, not appreciating being ignored.

"Ross is going to take us into town for lunch."

"I thought we were going to be here until two?"

"Well, I'm hungry now." Jerome said, jumping off the boulder and offering his hand "And you need to eat something."

"I don't need a nanny." She huffed, taking his hand.

LINE BREAK

Mara had to admit that once they got back to the house, she felt a lot better. They had gotten back fifteen or so minutes before Trudy. She thought for sure they were busted when Trudy asked why they didn't answer the phone. But Jerome smoothly told her that they had spent most of the day sleeping and didn't hear the phone. Mara was mildly impressed. The front door opened and her housemates filed in.

"Hey Mars!" Mick said.

"Hey Mick." She responded.

She heard Jerome whisper behind her "brick wall" making her have to stifle a giggle.

Her friends asked her how she was doing. She noticed nobody believed Jerome was ill. That made her smile. Mara then noticed that Amber was missing.

"Where's Amber at Mick?" She asked, following him to, where else, the kitchen.

"Some sort of dance class." He answered, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

Mara cringed. Mick didn't look too cute right at this moment. He turned his oh-so-gorgeous eyes on her. He seemed sad. Mara hated when people were sad.

"What's wrong Mick?" she asked.

Suddenly she was swept up in a bear hug. She hugged back out of surprise.

"Amber is being so-so-Argh!" Mick said, pulling away.

Mara patted his shoulder comfortingly.

He leaned close; she could feel his breath on her cheek. She froze.

"Can I talk to you?" he whispered, "Privately."

She nodded. Much to her surprise, and glee, he took her hand and led her out the back door. For some reason she glanced over at Jerome who was at the chess board. He had no expression, but was watching her. Mick pulled her to the porch swing.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He hadn't let go of her hand and she was getting nervous.

"I'm thinking about breaking up with Amber."

Mara felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Why?" she managed to ask.

"She's been brushing me off lately and she nags _all the time_."

Mara couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Mick laughed too.

"Thanks for listening." He said, squeezing her hand.

Before she could say more…

"Mick! Mick! Mick Campbell! Where are you?"

Mick let Mara's hand go with a sigh.

"You can go tell her I'm out here."

"You're going to break up with her now?" she asked.

Mick gave her one of his heart stopping smiles.

"Not yet. See you."

"See you."

LINE BREAK

To Jerome, Mara seemed dazed when she walked back into the house. He watched her hurry up the stairs.

"You want to tell me why you'd rather focus on Mara than our chess game?" Nina asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Jerome flinched. It was never good to be caught staring.

"You're just so bloody awful at chess that I was looking for anything to ease my pain." He teased.

Nina reached across the board and smacked him upside the head.

"I came back to the house to grab my science paper at lunch today." Nina said casually, "I'd understand _you_ not being here, but where did Mara go?"

Jerome didn't answer; just skillfully captured another one of Nina's poorly placed pieces.

"Is there something going on between..."

"No!" he answered quickly, "No way."

Nina smiled at him.

"You're not going to tell me where you two went, are you?"

"No." he answered.

"I'll ask Mara…" Nina said.

"Ask her." He shrugged, "She won't tell you."

Nina sighed.

"Hey Nina."

The duo looked up to see a nervous Fabian.

"What do you want kill joy?" Jerome asked good-naturally.

Fabian rolled his eyes. So he preferred to follow rules, so what?

"Jerome!" Nina admonished before turning to face Fabian, "What's up?"

"Would you…" a blush crept up his face, "Would you like to go for a walk with me?

Jerome smirked at Nina's equally red face.

"I would love to." Nina said.

"What about our game?" he asked, pouting playfully.

Nina threw him a glare. He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Don't stay out too late kids."

"Jerome!" Nina snapped, horrified, "It's only five o'clock!"

Jerome laughed as Nina pulled Fabian out of the room.

"You are an absolute prick Jerome Clark." Patricia said from the couch, not even looking up from her book.

"Why thank you queen Trixie." He took a bow.

He barely ducked the book thrown his way.

LINE BREAK

Mara lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Mick's confession floored her. How was she supposed to respond to this? Was she supposed to respond at all? Her mind drifted to the Willows. It was a beautiful place and Jerome was mostly different there. She had to admit that she got a thrill out of skipping school. It was like having a new super power. She knew how to skip school.

Mara rolled on her stomach with a laugh. She didn't feel like reading or writing a single thing. Even with Jerome in company she had had a wonderful day.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's dinner time Mara." Joy said, poking her head into the room.

"Thanks Joy, I'll be down in a minute." She said, getting up.

She didn't feel like eating, but knew that wouldn't go over well with Trudy.

"Mouse! You have to eat!" Jerome said, appearing in her doorway.

And Jerome too apparently.

"Yes,_ mum_." She said, annoyed.

Jerome just made a face at her.

"Your infatuation has saved you a seat." He informed her.

Mara suddenly felt hungry. She brushed past Jerome and hurried down the stairs.

"Sickening." Jerome muttered.


	8. Snapped

A/N: Just a heads up, Jerome is pretty nasty in this chapter. He's going through some things and people don't change overnight. Things will of course get better. A few things: Does anyone know the name of the actual school they go to? And I would love help in making this more British, I'm pretty sure my 'American' is showing. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories. I couldn't find a good place to end it. I still don't think it's too great, but I've gone over it a dozen times or so. It'll have to do. Thank you for reading and please review.

LINE BREAK

Was he crazy or did Mick seem to be trying to touch Mara every chance he could? Mick's hand brushed her arms, hands, and shoulders. Jerome stuffed more chicken in his mouth, forcing himself to look away. For some reason, Mick's actions _really_ irritated him.

"You alright Jerome?"

Jerome blinked at Alfie's voice and noticed the other's looking at him.

"Tired." he responded.

Alfie grinned and slapped Jerome on the back.

"Because skipping school is _so_ tiring." Alfie teased.

The others snickered.

"Will you keep it down!" Jerome hissed, gesturing to Trudy who was finishing up with dessert.

"Sorry!" Alfie whispered, ducking his head.

Jerome sighed. Sometimes having Alfie as a mate tried his patience.

"Did anyone see the new girl?" Patricia asked conversationally, "I heard she lives in the Apollo house."

Jerome looked up. A new girl. He could only hit on the other girls so many times.

"Yes." Nina said, "She's in my history class. Her name is Kallista Michaels. She's from Greece."

"She's very sweet." Amber said.

Jerome knew Kallista was something special if Amber was complementing her.

"She's absolutely gorgeous." Joy said enviously, "Blonde hair, green eyes."

Jerome was hooked and vowed to get up early to seek her out. Nina noticed Jerome's grin.

"Uh-oh. Jerome's on the prowl." She laughed.

"What are you going on about?" Jerome said innocently, "I'm just excited for classes tomorrow."

The others were silent a moment before bursting out laughing. Jerome smirked.

"So does that mean you're excited for tutoring as well?" Mara said sweetly.

"We're still doing that?" he said scornfully.

"Yes."

"Me too, right?" Mick said hopefully, leaning into her.

Jerome glanced at Amber to see if she had noticed her boyfriend's blatant flirting. But Amber was examining her nails, lost to the world. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Mara said, trying to focus on Mick's words and not his cologne.

Mara glanced over at Jerome who had a sneer on his face. He raised his eyebrows at her. She looked away, feeling guilty. For what, she didn't know.

When Mara looked away, Jerome felt a rush of anger. He shoved out of his chair loudly, making everyone jump.

"Goodnight." He barked, storming up the stairs.

Mara found herself wanting to follow him.

LINE BREAK

Mara was surprised the next morning when Alfie told her that Jerome had already left for school. Then she remembered about the new girl.

"Hey Mars."

Mara jumped when Mick put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry," he said bashfully, "I seem to do that to you a lot."

Mara chuckled.

"Amber headed out early. Would you like to walk with me?"

Mara felt her stomach flip. She smiled nervously.

"That would be nice."

She tried not to shake when he offered her his arm. She took a deep breath, not sure any of this was real.

Alfie watched the exchange. Jerome was right. Mick _was_ flirting with Mara.

LINE BREAK

Jerome had yet to find Kallista. He grabbed a passing student by the front of his shirt.

"What- What do you want?" the boy stammered.

Jerome looked down at him in disgust. He hated it when a guy didn't have a backbone. Part of the reason Fabian annoyed him.

"Have you seen the new girl?" he demanded.

The boy nodded frantically.

"The science lab."

Jerome released the boy with a shove and stalked towards the lab. He was very frustrated today. He was starting to regret taking Mara to the Willows. He didn't know what he was thinking. Why did he care if she was relaxed or not?

He peeked through the door window and let out a low whistle. Joy was correct in her description.

"Boo!"

Jerome jumped, an embarrassing squeak escaping him. He swirled around ready to punch someone when he saw that it was Nina. She was grinning impishly.

"Spying? Afraid to go in?"

Jerome glared at her and promptly opened the door in an attempt to maintain some dignity after that girlish squeal.

"Why hello there." He said in his most suave voice.

The beauty turned and smiled at him. Boy, that smile did things to him.

"Hello." She said, her Greek accent thick.

"I don't believe we've met." He said smoothly.

"No we haven't. My name is Kallista." She said, offering him her hand.

He shook it lightly.

"I'm-"

"Jerome!"

Jerome squeezed his eyes shut. _Really_?

"_What_, Mara?" he snapped.

The brunette stood there fuming. She opened her mouth to yell when she noticed Kallista.

"Oh, you must be Kallista! Welcome! I'm Mara." Mara gushed.

Kallista hesitantly offered her hand, a little confused.

"Nice to meet you."

"_Why_ did you come in here screaming bloody murder?" Jerome said nastily.

Mara's expression darkened once more as she remembered she was mad. She held up her copy of Pride and Prejudice and smacked him on the arm with it.

"Why did you draw all over my book?" she asked, flipping through the book.

Jerome groaned internally. Drawing in her book seemed funny at the time, but all it did was interrupt his getting-to-know-you-_very_-well session. Mara stood there glaring at him.

Kallista was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"It was nice to meet you guys. I have to go." Kallista said, brushing past them quickly.

"Oh! Bye!" Mara waved.

"You had to choose _now_ to yell at me!" Jerome snapped.

Mara scowled.

"It's not like you were doing anything." She cried.

He gave her a pointed look. She blushed.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh!"

"Well sorry to interrupt your flirting session, but I needed to talk to you!" Mara snapped angrily.

Jerome had made her angry before, but right now she was furious. And the situation only called for anger.

"You are such a cad!" she spat out.

Jerome was surprised by the amount of venom in her voice. Then he smirked and flicked a lock of her hair.

"Jealous Mouse?" he whispered in her ear.

Mara's face turned tomato red.

"You-You are impossible Jerome Clark!"

She moved to hit him with her book again, which he easily blocked. He laughed and snatched the book from her.

"Where's the guy I knew at the Willows?" she whispered.

The humor left Jerome's face. Growling, he dropped the book and gripped her arms painfully. She looked up at him with scared eyes.

"NEVER. Speak. Of. It. Again." He said through gritted teeth, "Got it?"

Mara couldn't speak. She just nodded.

"Did you really think things would be different?" he said.

He let her go, spun on his heel and stormed away.

Mara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tears sprang to her eyes as she leaned against the wall, sliding down. What had just happened? Yesterday was so perfect. She wiped at her tears angrily. She was stupid to have thought he would be any different.

LINE BREAK

Jerome slammed his locker door. Mara Jaffray had the uncanny ability to unnerve him and he hated it. And he hated himself at the moment. He never should have touched her. But his anger outweighed his regret at the moment, so it would have been counterproductive to go talk to her. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What?" he snapped, turning, "Oh, hey Kallista."

"Did you and your girlfriend have a fight?" she asked.

Jerome was momentarily confused.

"Girlfriend? Oh! You mean Mara." He shook his head, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh." Kallista said, a smile gracing her pretty features.

Jerome examined the girl before him. Her haired curled perfectly. Her eyes were like emeralds. Her lips were rose-pink and seemed soft. And she seemed to like him. Ok, he could work with this. Anything to forget about- no. This was not about Mara.

He relaxed and gave her a seductive smile, turning on the charm.

"Do you know anyone else who would like that position?" he asked slyly.

Kallista giggled.

"I think I may."

"Well hello there, _girlfriend_." He said, offering his new girlfriend his arm.

But he still found himself thinking of Mara, guilt beginning to creep into his mind. He tried to extinguish these musings by kissing Kallista.

LINE BREAK

Things between Jerome and Mara were tense to say the least. She was hurt by his behavior; he was afraid he was getting to close and needed to distance himself. A week later, they had only spoken during their tutoring sessions. Their housemates didn't noticed or if they did, they stayed out of it. Between the book chapters they exchanged insults, giving as good as they got. Mara had never been so aggressive in her life. But you can only stretch a rubber band so far before it snaps.

"That's IT!" Mara yelled, standing and slamming her book on the table, Jerome's last insult bringing her to her breaking point.

Her housemates gasped. She poked a finger in Jerome's face.

"You need to grow up!"

Jerome stood up slowly and roughly pushed Mara's hand out of his face.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"Just because you are a miserable excuse of a person doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" she cried.

Jerome's eyes flashed dangerously. Mara almost backed down. Almost.

"I'm sorry your childhood was so awful, I really am..." She said gently.

"Shut up."

"But you aren't even trying to be happy…"

"I said shut up."

"If you could just…"

"I said shut the hell up!" Jerome roared, "You're no gem either. At least I don't fancy my friend's significant other."

Jerome knew that was a weak argument, but he had to fight back with something.

"That's private." She whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"I'm a miserable excuse of a person, remember?" he sneered.

She opened her mouth.

"You are _pathetic_ Mara."

Jerome couldn't believe he had said that. It was then that the rest of their housemates snapped out of their stunned states. Tears had begun to roll down her face.

"You better shut up Clark." Mick warned, putting his arm around Mara.

The rest of the house stood in a formation around her. A cruel grin came upon Jerome's face, though inside he was feeling far from happy.

"And look who comes to your rescue Mouse."

"Don't call me Mouse!" she choked out.

Then she did something that shocked even her. She slapped him across the face. She went to do it again, but Mick stopped her.

Jerome put his hand to his face in disbelief. She had actually _hit_ him.

"Get out of here Clark." Mick commanded.

Jerome slammed the door on his way out. Mara collapsed into Mick's arms, sobbing. But she wasn't crying for what her friends thought. She was hurt by what Jerome had said, but mostly she was grieving. She had wanted to be his friend. He needed a friend.

She let her friends lead her to the couch. Mick pulled her into a hug. She was too distraught to notice Amber's glare.

LINE BREAK

"Jerome! Jerome! Stop!"

Jerome groaned as he let Nina catch up to him.

Nina pulled him into a hug, stepped back, and smacked him in the chest. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Jerome, you are like a brother to me, so I'll be frank." Nina crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You are an absolute bastard sometimes."

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I volunteered to talk to you and not Patricia." She said, glaring, "You would have been six feet under."

Jerome didn't respond. At the moment, six feet under seemed quite appealing.

"Mara has always been good to you. What has she ever done to you? You need to figure out what your problem is. The sooner the better."

No response. Nina sighed.

"I wouldn't recommend coming home right now." She said sadly before walking away.

Jerome pulled out his phone to call Ross. He needed to get the hell out of there.


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: Okay, few things. First off, sorry about the wait, my computer is still on the fritz, so I'm stuck using the librarys' and you only get an hour at a time on it. Second, Mick is going to be a little different now that he is not on the show, a little bit more evil. I am also going to include Poppy after all, but as a cousin. Eddie will make his grand entrance in the next chapter. Please read and review. Oh! And cross your fingers for a Jara pairing on the show!

LINE BREAK

When it got to be about eight o'clock, Mara found herself worrying about Jerome, even though she was mad at him. He hadn't returned. Alfie had covered for him by telling Trudy that he had already gone to bed. Apparently he had left a lot at night.

Joy and Patricia fell asleep around nine. Then Mara did something she never could have done had it not been for Jerome. She snuck out of the house. After getting Ross' phone number from a sleepy Alfie, she grabbed her flashlight and hurried to the main road, calling Ross on the way. The full moon was out and it was unnaturally warm. Mara was glad she had worn shorts and tank top.

Ross agreed to pick her up and was there in a few minutes.

"Is he at the Willows?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Take me there."

Mara asked Ross to walk her as far as the lake then said goodbye. She quietly looked around.

Jerome was seated on the boulder they had been on last time. Mara proudly climbed the boulder herself.

"Jerome?"

She must have been very quiet because he yelled in surprise, falling into the lake. She scrambled off the rock.

"Jerome!"

To Mara's surprise, Jerome was laughing. He came to shore and took off his shoes and shirt. Mara's face warmed at the sight of his defined chest. He went back into the water. Mara walked to the edge of the water.

"Jerome. We need to talk."

"The water's nice. Come on in." he said, his voice calm.

Mara mentally debated whether or not that would be a good idea.

"I'll only talk to you if you get in the water."

Mara made her descision. She took off her shoes and pulled her phone out of her pocket and set them on a rock. That was all she was going to remove.

The water was cold at first, then very nice. She swam over to the waterfall where he was. She squealed when he pulled her behind the waterfall where the rocks formed a bench. Mara was once again mesmerized by its beauty. The moonlight lit the space just enough.

"It was pretty gutsy of you to sneak out by yourself." Jerome said.

Mara was happy that he wasn't being awful to her. She really wanted to talk to him without having to yell.

"I learned from the best." She laughed, bumping his shoulder.

That awarded her a small smile. This was the Jerome she liked. She was beginning to think this place had magical powers.

"Mouse?"

Mara smiled. She had begun to think of the nickname as an endearment.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"Call it a lapse in judgment."

He laughed at his words being thrown back at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said Jerome." She said softly.

He shrugged.

"It was out of line to talk to you about your childhood in front of everybody."

For a moment Jerome seemed to be in pain.

"I'm-I'm- oh, hell." Jerome stammered.

Mara waited. He sighed when he saw that she was not going to let him get off easy. He had to _actually_ apologize.

"I'm sorry I called you pathetic. And about Mick." He said, looking down at his hands.

Mara set her hand on his arm.

"I forgive you." She said.

Jerome glanced at the girl next to him. He had to admit that she was something else. To forgive him so easily…

"I really love this place." She whispered, reaching out a hand to let the water flow over it, "Jerome?"

"Hmm?"

She shifted a little so she could face him better.

"Can we start over?"

He turned as well, their knees bumping.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she took one of his hands, "can we become friends? Even if it's secret friends."

The corners of Jerome's mouth lifted slightly. He shook her hand.

"I suppose you would just badger me if I didn't." he said, not meanly, "Friends. And it doesn't have to be secret."

Mara clapped her hands excitedly.

"Don't expect me to change." He warned.

Mara nodded and smiled. He didn't realize he already had begun to change. They sat in companionable silence for a bit, just listening to the sound of the falls and the sounds of night. Mara found herself leaning against him.

"How are things with Kallista?" she asked, kicking her feet in the water.

"Who?" Jerome said distractedly.

Mara frowned and pulled away from him.

"Kallista. Your girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah. Great."

Mara eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you two fighting?" she asked.

"No. I'm just tired." He explained.

Mara grinned wickedly.

"What's that smile-"Jerome couldn't finish, for he was busy being pushed into the lake.

When he surfaced he glared at Mara who was sitting on the rock laughing. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water for revenge. She came up coughing; her mouth was open when she was so rudely dunked. Thus began an epic splashing war.

LINE BREAK

Jerome rubbed his temples and groaned. He and Mara had stayed out till three in the morning. And Kallista was becoming a whole lot more work than he expected. She talked _a lot_. She could go toe to toe with Amber.

"Jerome! Are you listening to me?"

Jerome plastered on a smile and kissed his girlfriend. She thought it was romantic. He just wanted her to shut up.

"Of course, Love." He responded, praying for it to end there.

No such luck.

"So you'll do it?"

"Sure." He responded, having no idea what he was agreeing to.

Kallista squealed and hugged him before running off, nearly knocking over Alfie in the process.

"What's she going on about?" Alfie asked, opening the locker next to Jerome's.

"I have no bloody idea."

"Trouble in paradise?" Alfie asked.

"Paradise? More like purgatory." Jerome scoffed.

"Why not break up with her?" Alfie said.

"And let some other guy have her?" Jerome said, shaking his head, "Besides, she's a good kisser."

Alfie rolled his eyes and laughed. Then he frowned.

"You were right Mate." He said in a low voice.

"Of course I was." Jerome said vainly, "What about?"

"Mick is flirting with Mara. He walked her to school this morning." Alfie clenched his fist, "I can't believe he would do that to my Amber."

Jerome scowled. He and Mick had never really gotten along. Mick didn't get Jerome's humor, and Jerome couldn't stand Mick's IQ number. And now Mick was messing with his best friend's (that's what he considered Mara) heart. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mara. He couldn't help the smile on his face or stop his hand from waving. She waved back with a smile. He had a best friend. Not that Alfie wasn't, but Mara was different.

Alfie watched in amusement.

LINE BREAK

"Jerome!"

Jerome turned to see Fabian running up to him. He sighed. He didn't dislike Fabian, but the whole follow-the-rule's thing he had going on irritated Jerome.

"What?"

"I need your help." Fabian said.

"With what?" Jerome asked in an annoyed tone.

Fabian turned red. Jerome knew instantly that this was about Nina.

"You spend a lot of time talking to Nina, right?" Fabian asked, wringing his hands.

Jerome nodded, though now he spent more time talking to Mara.

"I want to take her on a proper date."

"And you need my blessing or something?" Jerome asked in a bored tone, wishing Fabian would just say what he wanted.

Fabian blushed again.

"No! I was just wondering if you knew about something she likes or wanted to do, so I can surprise her."

How sweet. He recalled what Nina was going on about at their last chess game.

"There's some Egyptian exhibit going on in town that she's dying to see."

"That's it!" Fabian beamed, grabbing Jerome's hand and shaking it frantically, "Thanks Jerome!"

With that Fabian was off. Jerome turned at about had a heart attack.

"It's all set!" an excited Kallista exclaimed, "My parents will meet us at four."

Oh no. This must have been the thing he had no clue what he agreed to. This was bad. Jerome didn't do the whole meet-the-parents thing.

"But Kallista…" he said in his most apologetic voice, "I have tutoring with Mara."

"You can miss just one, right?" Kallista pouted, "My parents are only here tonight. For only a couple hours. They've been dying to meet you. Mara will understand. I'll talk to her after school."

He needed to find Mara. And fast. Luckily she was in his last class. The bell mercifully rang.

"Um. Later." He answered fast.

He kissed her quickly before running off in the direction of his class.

"Mouse!" he exclaimed, practically throwing himself into the seat next to her.

"Gosh, you scared me! What's wrong?"

"I need you to tell Kallista that I absolutely _cannot_ miss our tutoring session."

Mara narrowed her eyes at him, and then smiled.

"Let me guess, running from commitment?" she said.

"She wants me to meet her parents!" he gagged out.

"Mister Clark, Miss Jaffray. Do be silent." Their teacher said, hand poised to write on the board.

"Yes ma'am." They chorused.

Jerome tore a piece of paper out of his binder.

**So will you tell her?**

Mara felt nervous. She had never passed notes in class before. Then she remembered that she ought to be able to do so seeing as she had skipped a day of school _and_ snuck out of the house. She could do this.

_I don't know Jerome, it's kind of mean._

**Please. I'm begging you.**

_A please __**and**__ begging. Hmm…_

**Come on Mouse.**

Mara giggled

_I'll see what I can do._

**Thank you!**

_You're welcome._

Mara thought they were done, but Jerome nudged the paper back her way.

**When do you want to go back to you-know-where?**

Mara smiled; glad she was still invited to the Willows.

_I'll have to see._

**Okay.**

"Miss Jaffray, Mister Clark! Are you paying attention?"

"Yes ma'am." They said again.

Mara had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud when Jerome sent a lovely spit wad into their teacher's rat nest-looking hair. He flashed her a smile, his real smile.

LINE BREAK

Jerome conveniently disappeared after class, so Mara set out to find Kallista on her own.

"Coward." She muttered with a smile, referring to Jerome.

She spotted Kallista up ahead.

"Kallista!" she called.

The blond turned and walked up to Mara.

"Hello Mara, have you seen Jerome?" she asked.

Mara put on a faux sympathetic expression. She was surprised how easily she was able to do so. She chalked it up to spending too much time with Jerome. He was a bad influence. And for some reason, she didn't care.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry, but Jerome _has_ to come to his tutoring session."

"Why?" Kallista asked.

Mara had to force herself not to fold when she saw the disappointment in Kallista's eyes.

"Well you see…"Mara hesitated, then smirked.

Jerome didn't say _what_ to tell Kallista. Mara almost tapped her fingertips and let out an evil laugh. _Defiantly _spending too much time with Jerome.

"You see, Jerome has fallen _deeply_ in love with Pride and Prejudice." Mara struggled not to laugh, "You know, the romance of it. And he wants to ace his test. You wouldn't want to take that away from him would you?"

"Well, I suppose not." Kallista said, though she looked confused, "I didn't know he was such a scholar."

"Who knew?" Mara had to cough to cover her laugh.

"Why didn't he just tell me?" Kallista asked.

"He was a little embarrassed." Mara explained.

"Well, I guess…um, okay." Kallista said, walking away.

Mara giggled hysterically as she stared to head to her tutor session with Mick. She screeched as she was suddenly pulled into a nearby classroom. Her giggles became laughter when she saw who her assailant was.

"I _deeply_ love Pride and Prejudice?" Jerome in a scandalized tone.

"You didn't say _how_ I was supposed to explain it to her." Mara said pointedly.

Jerome glared, but ended up smiling, joining in her laughter.

"How 'Jerome' of you." He said, "I'm so proud."

"I have to go Jerome." She gasped, holding her stomach, "I have to meet up with Mick."

Jerome's good mood was no more. He had forgotten about Mara and Mick's tutoring session.

"Be careful with him." He warned.

Mara was confused by the warning and the sadness in his eyes. She felt a strong urge to hug him.

So she did.

It was like her arms had a mind of their own. She was hugging him. She released him quickly, panicking. They had just become friends. He didn't like this sort of thing. She hurried to leave the room when she was again pulled back. Jerome hugged and let go of her so quickly that she wasn't even sure that it had actually happened. Jerome brushed past her without a word.

Whoa.

LINE BREAK

Mara had trouble focusing on tutoring Mick. She was replaying Jerome's hug in her mind.

"Mars?"

Mara shook her head to snap out of it. Mick's hair fell in his face as he looked at her curiously.

"I'm sorry Mick." She said, "I'm just tired."

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Something like that." She answered, biting back a smile.

"Has Jerome left you alone?" he asked, an angry look on his face.

"We worked things out." She assured him, patting his hand.

She was feeling a lot more confident around Mick. She was no longer a stuttering fool in his presence. Well, maybe his smile could turn her back into one, but otherwise…

"I think you should stay away from him." He said, taking her hand, "He's nothing but bad news."

Mara bristled and pulled her hand away. He gave her a wounded look.

"You do not tell me who my friends are Mick Campbell." She snapped.

"You're actually _friends_ with him?"

"Yes." She didn't have to explain herself, "Goodbye Mick."

Mick jumped in front of her.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Please sit down." He pleaded.

Mara looked at him for a moment. Then she sat down.

"Let's go back to studying." He said, sending her his signature smile.

Her anger vanished at the sight.

Behind a bookcase, Jerome's had just reached a boiling point.


	10. Losing It

A/N: So, so sorry for the long wait. It's called College. I really should be working on my research paper, but I got an alert and it was bugging me, so here's the next chapter. Please read and review. Especially the review part, they make me so happy.

LINE BREAK

Mara hesitated when she spotted Jerome sitting at the dining room table, his impromptu hug still on her mind.

"Are we going to study or not?" Jerome asked coldly.

Mara sat down next to him with a frown.

"I'm not at mad at you." he said, answering her unspoken question.

"Who are you mad at?" she asked.

He didn't respond.

"Well hello there."

Mara looked up to see an unfamiliar blond standing beside her.

"They didn't tell me that _all_ the British girls would be so fine." the American said, leaning in.

Mara couldn't help the giggle that escaped. It was a cheesy line and she didn't buy it for a second, but he was just _so_ charming.

"Oh please." Jerome scoffed.

"I'm Mara." she said, offering her hand.

"I'm Eddie." Eddie said, kissing her hand gallantly.

"Welcome to the Anubis House." she said, then elbowed Jerome.

"Jerome." he said, reluctantly offering his hand at Mara's insistent glare.

Eddie snickered and shook his hand.

"Your girlfriend's got you whipped." he said.

"We're not together." Mara said.

Eddie shrugged and winked.

"I'll keep that in mind." he said before leaving the room, having spotted Patricia, who did not look pleased.

"What a tool." Jerome said.

Mara flipped her book open with a laugh.

"He's funny."

Jerome rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Are you sure you're not upset with me? Is this because I- because I hugged you?"

Jerome glanced over at her.

"Of course not. Thank you for talking to Kallista." he said, changing the subject.

Mara stared at him a moment. She knew he was trying to throw her off by thanking her.

"You're going to tell me what's up eventually." she said, "But you're welcome. But someday, you know, you'll have to meet a girl's parents."

"What do you mean?" he asked, appalled.

"When you get married, of course." she said, enjoying the horror that flashed in his eyes.

"Married?" he choked out, wide-eyed.

"You _are_ going to get married someday, aren't you?" she inquired.

"I-I don't know." he said, dumbfounded, "Can we just- just read?"

Mara laughed. It was funny to see the cool, calm, and collected Jerome Clark so flustered. Her laughter became uncontrollable when Jerome started poking her sides.

"Truce! Truce!" she gasped, pushing away his hands, "We'll read!"

Jerome just smirked in triumph.

LINE BREAK

_He was wearing a tux. An uncomfortable one at that. He was pretty sure the tie around his neck was tightening by the second. Yet he was happy, a kind of happiness he had never felt before. A church sanctuary came into focus around him. Suddenly he wasn't just __**in**__ the scene, he was watching it too. That's when he realized where he was. A wedding. Apparently his by the look of it, for it was him standing at the altar. The chapel was packed. Music began to play. Nina and Fabian walked down the aisle, then Alfie and Amber, followed by Patricia and Eddie. Once they settled at the front, the music changed. The Wedding March, the bride was entering. Observing Jerome gasped at the identity of his bride. What was Mara doing in his dream? As his bride? Observing Jerome felt the rapid heartbeat of his doppelganger. Mara looked amazing. He watched the ceremony in confusion. When the permission to kiss was given, Observing Jerome tried to look away but found he could not. Then he felt warm, soft lips on his. And he didn't care how girlish it sounded, it was the perfect kiss. _

That's when he woke up. He sat up, breathing heavily.

"No bloody way." he whispered.

He ran his hands over his face. Mara's talk about marriage must have made its way into his subconscious. That was the only reason. It had to be.

LINE BREAK

"Good morning." Mara greeted Jerome the next morning around 10:30.

She was glad it was the weekend. She was hoping that they could go back to The Willows. She examined Jerome. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted.

"Morning." he muttered, avoiding eye contact.

He sat down on the couch beside her with a groan.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Bad dream." he answered, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He shook his head. He still wouldn't look at her.

"Where is everybody?" he asked.

"Let's see, Mick had and extra practice, Nina and Fabian went to some exhibit and the others went shopping." she listed off.

"What are you going to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said, "How about you?"

Jerome finally looked over at her. She fidgeted excitedly. He sighed.

"Okay, what do you want _us_ to do?" he conceded.

"Lunch in town, then swimming?" she suggested immediately, "The water won't be warm much longer. Please?"

Jerome sighed again and nodded.

"For some reason, I find I can deny you nothing." he found himself admitting.

Mara let out a laugh. Jerome felt his pulse speed up like it did in his dream. He stood up quickly.

"Let's just get ready." he said, heading up the stairs.

Jerome locked himself in the boy's bathroom frantically, then splashed water on his face. The dream kept playing over and over in his head. Mara's smile, Mara's laugh, Mara's kiss, over and over and over…

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." he chanted, combing his hair harshly, wishing he could just comb the images from his mind.

"Jerome?" Mara's voice floated through the door, startling him out of his thoughts, "I'll be downstairs."

"Okay." he forced his voice to stay even.

He stared at his reflection. He needed to refocus. Something. Anything. He glanced over on the counter and saw a bottle of cologne. Mick's cologne. He felt a rush of anger. He could work with that. With that, he finished getting ready quickly, resolving to think of how much he wanted to deck Mick when he thought of the dream.

"Ready to go?" he asked Mara at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes. I already called Ross. He should be there."

Jerome really should have minded that this girl was taking over his life, but he was too tired to feel his usual disdain. He flinched when Mara looped his arm through his, the image of her taking his arm at the alter flashing through his mind. How was he going to get through this day?

LINE BREAK

Mara didn't know what was wrong with Jerome, but he seemed to relax a little once they reached the café. They ordered their drinks and chatted. Mara enjoyed it when they just talked. Even though he loathed to admit it, he was very intelligent and could hold a scholarly conversation, which she appreciated.

"Why didn't you want to go shopping?" he asked, slouching in his chair, "You know, 'hang with the girls.'"

"I've never been very close with any of them." she admitted.

Mara's closest friends had always been her books. She struggled to get close to anyone. The girls at the Anubis House were her friends, but not that 'best girlfriends' type of relationship. She liked to think she was getting that way with Nina though. Jerome was the first person she had felt a true friendship connection with.

"But you're close to me?" Jerome smirked.

"Surprisingly, yes." she answered honestly.

His smirk faltered and he stared at her. She could tell he didn't know how to respond to that. She inwardly cursed herself. She was going to drive him away if she kept up this line of talk.

"Mara…"her name came out as a cautious warning, "We've just become friends…"

"You deny that we're close?" Mara blurted out without thinking.

"No." Jerome was surprised by the answer that flew out of his mouth.

It was the truth. As much as Jerome wished to deny it, Mara knew more about him than anyone else, including Alfie, ever. The two sat in silence for a few moments, not sure how to overcome the heaviness of their words.

"Hey you two."

Jerome bit back a growl at the sudden appearance of the bane of his existence.

"Mick!" Mara said happily, "How was practice?"

Jerome watched as Mara lit up at the sight of the blond athlete.

"Good. Am I interrupting something?" Mick asked.

Jerome opened his mouth to tell him to get lost when Mara spoke before he could.

"No, no, sit." Mara said, smiling brilliantly.

Mick grabbed a chair from the next table and sat as close as he possibly could to Mara.

"You look nice today Mara." Mick said.

Jerome bristled while Mara blushed. Mick wasn't wrong. Mara's white jean shorts and light blue halter top looked exquisite against her tan sk- what the hell was he thinking!

"Thanks Mick." Mara said.

"Where's Amber?" Jerome asked pointedly.

Mick didn't even look at him, instead smiled at Mara.

"I don't know." he answered.

"Such a good boyfriend." Jerome sneered.

It was then that Mara felt the tension. Mick snapped his head around to face Jerome.

"I do not need to know where she is at all times." he said coolly, "Where's yours?"

"Out with friends." Jerome answered smoothly.

"Right." Mick responded.

At this point the boys were nearly nose to nose. This was going to come to blows if Mara didn't do something.

"So!" Mara said loudly, causing the boys to look at her, "What are you up to this afternoon Mick?"

Mick turned back to her and smiled.

"Amber and I are going to see a film; I just wanted to get something to drink. Then I saw you."

Mara blushed. Mick glanced at his watch.

"I better be going." he said, patting Mara's shoulder, "I'll see you later."

Mara waited until Mick had left to speak to Jerome.

"Why on earth do you have to be so nasty to him?" she scolded.

Jerome leaned back in his chair; arms crossed and rolled his eyes.

"Because he- bloody hell!"

Mara gasped in surprise as Jerome dove under the table.

"Jerome!"

"Shhh!" he hissed.

"What are you-"

"Excuse me, miss?"

Mara turned to see a blond girl standing next to her.

"Did you say 'Jerome'?" the girl inquired.

"Y-NO!" Mara practically yelped as Jerome gripped her ankle painfully.

The girl gave her a weird look before thanking her and walking out of the shop. Mara gave a kick under the table.

"Ow, bloody hell woman." Jerome groused, rubbing his head as he surfaced.

"What was that all about?" Mara demanded, "Who was that?"

"Did you really have to kick me?" Jerome moaned.

Mara just glared at him.

"That was my cousin, Poppy." he said, rubbing his forehead.

"Why did you avoid her?" Mara asked.

Jerome scowled and narrowed his eyes.

"That girl is nothing but trouble." he said, sipping his coffee.

"It must run in the family." Mara snickered.

"Ha, ha. So funny." Jerome snarked, "What the hell is she doing here?"

Mara shrugged.

"Was she coming for a family visit?" Mara asked as their waitress approached with their food.

Jerome waited until the waitress had left to respond.

"My family does not do 'visiting'." he said, "The Clark's lie in wait to backstab one another. There is an underlying meaning to Poppy showing up, and not a good one."

Mara scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"That's awful." she said.

Jerome shrugged. It was all he'd ever known.

"Eat up." he said, "I want to get to the lake before it gets too late."

LINE BREAK

When they got to The Willows, Jerome stripped down to his swimming trunks and got into the water. Mara stood at the shore awkwardly, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"You're the one that wanted to go swimming." he said.

Mara let out a breath. That was true, but she hadn't thought it through. She had on her bathing suit under her clothes and she was nervous about Jerome seeing it. It wasn't a bikini or anything, it was more like a halter top and shorts, but it still seemed like she was going to be naked.

"Mouse?"

Mara squeezed her eyes shut and took off her shorts and shirt. She hurried into the water. Jerome smirked at her. She felt her face heat up. She shoved him.

"Hey! I didn't say anything." he laughed, playfully grabbing her in his arms.

Mara paused. For once Jerome didn't look like he was in pain. He was smiling, his wet hair plastered attractively across his eyes. He looked, well, amazing.

"Mouse?" Jerome lightly rapped her forehead, "You in there?"

Mara turned and swam ahead to the falls to hide her burning face. Jerome joined her behind it and sat on the bench beside her. She let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Mick." she responded.

There was that twisting in his gut that appeared every time that certain syllable was uttered.

"He likes you." Jerome said bluntly.

Mara winced. She had been dying to hear someone say those words. But it wasn't the same anymore.

"He told me he was thinking about breaking up with Amber." Mara said quietly.

"For you."

It wasn't a question. Mara nodded.

"I think so."

They sat there in silence for a minute.

"Why don't we forget about the outside world while we're here?" Mara proposed.

"Please." Jerome said through gritted teeth.

They enjoyed the rest of their afternoon talking and splashing around. It was by silent agreement that they not speak of Mick. Something about that subject made the peace that they felt together disappear.

LINE BREAK

But the peace was not meant to last. Because on the front porch when Mara and Jerome returned was Mick and Amber in a fierce make-out session. Mara took one look and ran into the house, tears forming in her eyes. Jerome took one look at his friends hurt face and lost it.

"Campbell!" he shouted, "We need to talk."

Mick didn't get a chance to seeing as Jerome's clenched fist met with Mick's stomach.


	11. Manipulations and Realizations

A/N: This came out in celebration of a Jara pairing on the show. YES! I'm a little excited. Any-who, this chapter is a little pro-Mick/Mara, but I promise the story will remain Jara. Get ready for a little emotion. I love alerts and favorites, but I really, really would like more reviews. Ok, I'm done begging. Please enjoy.

LINE BREAK

In hindsight, it wasn't his best move. Mick was built like a brick wall, and Jerome's hand bloody_ hurt_. Not that his hit was by any means feeble.

"Oomph!" Mick grunted.

Amber let out a scream.

"Shut up you bint." Jerome hissed, only to be knocked on his arse by an irate Mick.

Amber scurried into the house. Jerome put his hands up to halt Mick's next blow.

"I want to talk." he said.

"Talk! You hit me first!" Mick yelled.

Jerome winced as he stood up. Yes, this was one of his stupider decisions. He was always better at verbal fights, so he needed to get this back on his territory.

"What the hell is this about?" Mick demanded.

"You need to stop leading Mara on." Jerome spat.

"I'm not." Mick said, crossing his arms, an amused smirk appearing on his face.

Jerome's rage returned full-force. He hated being this out of control, but his control seemed to have just disappeared. He forced himself to focus; he couldn't afford to hit Mick again.

"You flirt with Mara, then make-out with Amber." Jerome said, seething, "It's wrong."

Mick had the nerve to laugh.

"_You_ are worried about what's wrong and right. What a joke."

Jerome grit his teeth. So he didn't have much room to talk, but this wasn't about him. It was about his friend, his best friend.

"You're hurting her, Campbell." he said, ignoring the jab at his character.

Mick stared at him a moment, then snapped his fingers. Jerome cringed at the noise, his head throbbing from his earlier unceremonious meeting with the ground.

"I get it Clark." Mick gave him a twisted smile, "You like her."

"Of course I like her!" Jerome said angrily, "She's my friend!"

Mick rolled his eyes. Jerome once again stilled his fists.

"No, I mean you _like_ her."

It took a moment for the implication to sink in.

"It's not like that!" Jerome denied a bad taste in his mouth.

"If it makes you feel any better, Clark," Mick said, "I'm breaking up with Amber tonight."

_It didn't._

"I'm going to ask Mara out after that." Mick continued.

There was that damn twisting his gut again.

"Happy?" Mick said.

_No._

"Y-yes." Jerome said tightly.

Mick continued to stare at him a moment, then began to walk away. He suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Oh and Clark?"

"Wha-oomph!"

Jerome was interrupted by a fist to his stomach, knocked to the ground.

"When she's mine, stay away." Mick said.

"You can't tell her what to do." Jerome rasped

"There are ways."

Mick kicked him once before walking away laughing. It was ok really; Jerome didn't feel any worse than he did before. In fact, he deserved it.

LINE BREAK

Mara's concentration on her book was broken when she heard an angry scream. She quickly threw her book down on her bed and ran into the hall where the others had gathered.

"How dare you break up with me Mick Campbell!" Amber screeched from inside her room.

Mara's stomach plummeted. Oh no. Nina sucked in a breath beside her.

"I hope she doesn't hurt him." Nina whispered grimly.

"It's always something around here isn't it?" Eddie commented.

"Yes." Fabian said wryly.

"You'll regret this! There's another girl isn't there? I'll scratch her eyes out!" Amber continued.

Mara blanched. Amber screamed again.

"Screaming will not keep us together." Mick said calmly.

"I do hope she will stop screaming." Joy said, covering her ears.

"Yes! She will be mine!" Alfie said excitedly.

Patricia punched his arm, rolling her eyes.

"Not the time Alfie."

Suddenly Mick was launched out of Amber and Nina's room. The house shook when the jilted girl slammed the door. The audience cringed. Mick smiled at Mara. Mara quickly looked away. But Nina caught the exchange and pulled Mara into the other girls' room.

"You and Mick!" she squealed, "How long?"

"We aren't together!" Mara protested, "Yet."

"Yet!"

Mara blushed. She shouldn't have added that last part. She didn't know for_ sure_ that Mick wanted her. She flopped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

"I'd watch out for Amber. And Jerome." Nina said as an afterthought.

Mara's head snapped Nina's way.

"Jerome?"

Nina shrugged and sat on the end of the bed, crisscross.

"He doesn't like Mick and I know you two have just become friends."

Mara groaned. What was this going to do for their friendship? But she had wanted Mick for so long. She sighed. There was a knock on the door.

"Mars?"

Mara sucked in a panicked breath. It was him. She threw Nina a nervous look as she opened the door. Nina gave her an encouraging smile.

"H-hey Mick."

Oh, great. She was back to stuttering.

Mick smiled at her and tossed his hair out of his eyes. Mara tried not to melt. He held out a hand to her.

"Would you like to go for a walk love?"

Mara shivered at the endearment, unsure if she liked it or not. Mara hesitantly took his hand. This was really happening. Nina pushed her out the door.

"I-I would love to." she managed to get out.

LINE BREAK

Jerome watched from his bedroom window as Mick and Mara walked down the front path arm in arm.

"Hey mate." Alfie said, "What are you looking-oh. Yeah. Mick and Amber broke up."

Jerome snorted.

"I know. _China_ heard that blow-out."

"What's the matter?" Alfie asked.

Jerome turned around to face his friend.

"I may have done something incredibly stupid." Jerome said with a sigh before abruptly leaving the room.

Alfie nodded, having no clue what his friend was going on about.

"Amber's free!" he squealed rather girlishly, glad he was alone.

LINE BREAK

Mara was on cloud nine. She had a boyfriend. She knew it was rather quick; he had just broken up with his girlfriend, but…who cares! Meek, mousy, only some-what pretty Mara Jaffray had a boyfriend! A Jock! She closed her eyes and thought back to earlier that night.

_"I-I'm sorry about your breakup." she stammered after a few minutes of walking._

_ "Don't be." Mick scoffed, "Being with Amber Millington is like being in prison. She tells you what to say, what to wear, what to think…it's tiring."_

_ Mara wasn't sure what she should say, so she remained quiet, but squeezed Mick's arm comfortingly. He stopped them and moved to stand in front of her, his hands on her shoulders._

_ "You gave me the strength to get out of it." he said, looking into her eyes._

_ Mara blushed._

_ "No really." He said softly._

_ He was leaning in closer. Mara stopped breathing. He was kissing her! It was sweet, soft. She didn't feel a spark like she wanted, but maybe that came later._

_ "I know its fast, but, Mars, will you be my girl?" he whispered as he pulled back._

_ It took a few minutes for Mara to return to the land of the living._

_ "What? Really? M-me?"_

_ "You." Mick said, brushing her hair out of her face._

_ This was what she had wanted for months. There was an uncomfortable moment when Jerome's face flashed through her mind, but she brushed it aside._

_ "Yes."_

_ Mick grinned and kissed her again._

Mara fell asleep soon after.

LINE BREAK

By lunch on Monday, the whole school knew who the new "Mick Campbell's girl" was. Mara wasn't fond of the title, it was a bit too possessive for her taste, but she finally had Mick so she wasn't going to complain.

So far the relationship had been awkward. Mara found herself dodging Amber all Sunday, and Jerome had been avoiding her, spending time with Kallista. She loved kissing Mick, but that seemed to be all he wanted to do sometimes.

"Hey Mars, ready to go?" Mick said, putting his arm around her.

Mara spotted Jerome up ahead. He nodded at her.

"Oh, there's Jerome! I need to go talk to him about his tutoring." she said.

Mick gave her a hurt look.

"Bu-but I can tell him in our last hour." she said quickly, "I'm ready to go."

She gave him a kiss to sooth away his frown. Mick sent Jerome a smirk over Mara's head

Jerome found himself punching his locker as Mara walked away. Mick was good.

"Jerome! What on earth…" Nina said, grabbing Jerome's arm when he went to punch again.

Jerome yanked his arm away.

"What's going on?" Kallista said, coming up to her boyfriend.

Jerome grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her harshly. He didn't need Mara.

"Oh." Kallista gasped as he let her go.

Nina looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm fine." he told her.

Nina wasn't fooled, but she didn't push.

"Oh, Jerome!"

Jerome gained a full-on headache at the voice. Poppy.

"What are you doing here Poopy?" he asked.

The petite blond sent him a sickly sweet smile.

"Is that anyway to treat your cousin?"

"You are Jerome's cousin!" Kallista said excitedly, "I'm his girlfriend Kallista. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Poppy said.

Jerome rolled his eyes. This was the last thing he needed.

"Jerome, can I speak to you?" Nina asked.

Jerome shrugged. Poppy and Kallista had already created one of those instant best-friend bonds only females could make.

Nina pulled Jerome into an empty classroom.

"What is the matter with you? And don't you dare say you're fine."

"He's not good enough for her."

That wasn't what he meant to say. Not at all. He meant to tell Nina to sod off, that he was fine, that she should mind her own business.

Nina's eyes widened.

"Oh, Jerome." she sighed.

He let her hug him. He was at a loss. He had never felt this way before. Now what?

He wanted Mara bloody Jaffray.


	12. Commencing Phase One

A/N: Disclaimer- anything you recognize is not mine. I got few more reviews last time, but I would absolutely adore more. Please read and review. Enjoy.

LINE BREAK

He wanted Mara bloody Jaffray. And two horrible days ago, he practically handed her over to another guy.

"What do I do now?"

He started when Nina hugged him again. He had forgotten she was there.

"Are you asking for help?" Nina said cautiously.

Jerome blinked and opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when the door opened.

"Mister Clark, Miss Martin, why are you not in your classes?" Mr. Sweet scolded.

Nina quickly let out a sniffle and rubbed her eyes as though she had been crying.

"Jerome was just comforting me, Sir." she said in a small voice, "My great uncle passed away."

Mr. Sweet began to look uncomfortable. Jerome was impressed.

"Yes, well. Miss Martin, I'm sorry for your loss. If you and Mr. Clark can be quiet, you can remain here for the rest of the hour."

"Thank you Mr. Sweet." Nina mumbled tearfully.

Mr. Sweet nodded and left the room. Nina started laughing. Jerome stared at her in awe.

"Why Nina, you naughty girl." he said, clicking his tongue.

Nina rolled her eyes and sat in teacher's chair, putting her hair up in a clip.

"Sit." she ordered, pointing to the student desk in front of her.

Jerome sat down with a sigh.

"You're going to help me whether I want you to or not, aren't you?" he asked without malice.

Nina smiled, leaning back in the oversized chair.

"Oh yes. Now tell me when you first started liking Mara."

"After I told Mick to ask her out." Jerome responded blackly.

"Mhm." Nina murmured, "Well, I know what you need to do first."

"What's that?"

"Break it off with Kallista."

Jerome nodded. Kallista was great and all, but a hassle to have as a girlfriend. No real loss there.

"Then what?"

Jerome wasn't trying to make Nina do all the work, but he really was clueless as to how to proceed. Nina tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"You can't just tell her to break up with him. She has to do it on her own."

Jerome scoffed.

"I can't just tell her that Mick wants to control her and that he is an absolute git?"

Nina shook her head firmly.

"Right now, she's leaning towards his side. You're her friend, but boyfriend trumps that."

Jerome could understand that.

"So your advice, Dr. Martin?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Be a friend."

"I thought we already established I want more than that." he said, just to be annoying.

"Be a friend." Nina repeated firmly, giving him a look that said she didn't appreciate his humor.

"Mick is going to try to keep her away from me."

Nina sighed.

"I know you guys don't like each other, but you must have really pissed him off." she said.

"I may have punched him." Jerome said.

Nina sighed again, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Seriously."

"Um, yeah." Jerome shrugged, unrepentant.

Nina stood up and started pacing in front of him.

"Wait." she said, pausing, "You still have your tutoring session, right?"

Jerome nodded. Nina sat down in the chair next to him.

"It's during Mick's practice, right?"

He nodded again.

"Okay, that gives you an hour. We need to do this right."

"And how do we do this right?" Jerome asked, air quoting the word right.

"Be a friend this week. And even though it's hard, especially for you, don't say anything mean about Mick. Seem supportive. Show her how good of a person you can be."

Jerome looked at her like she was mad. She glared back.

"Do you want Mara or not?"

Jerome relented with a nod, sliding down in his chair, pouting for good measure. He would do it, but he wouldn't like it.

"Alright. That's your job." Nina continued, standing once more, "My job is to get dirt on Mick. It shouldn't be too hard."

Jerome snorted. Nina came and stood in front of him.

"Do we have a plan?"

Jerome stood and shook the hand she was offering.

"We have plan."

Nina clapped her hands excitedly, causing Jerome to roll his eyes at the unnecessary celebration.

LINE BREAK

Mara smiled nervously as Jerome entered their last classroom. She wasn't sure if he was mad at her or not. To her surprise he smiled back and sat down beside her.

"Hey Mouse." he greeted, getting out his notebook.

"Um, um, hey."

Mara cleared her throat, unsure of why she was having so much trouble talking.

"Are we still up for tutoring?" she managed to get out.

"Sure. If you want." Jerome said, his courage failing him at the last moment.

"Yes." Mara said in relief.

She again lost all ability to speak when Jerome side-hugged her. Luckily the teacher began to talk.

LINE BREAK

Jerome didn't have to find Kallista, she found him.

"Do you and Nina have something going on?" she demanded, poking him in the chest with a very sharp manicured nail.

"Ew, Nina? No, she's like my sister. Listen, we need to talk." he said quickly.

Kallista took in a sharp breath and narrowed her eyes.

"So talk."

"I think we need-need to break up."

Kallista's eyes widened, tearing up slightly.

"W-why?"

Jerome groaned internally. He was _really_ hoping she wouldn't cry.

"I-I," Jerome took a deep breath and decided to follow more of Nina's advice and be honest, "I like someone else and it isn't fair to you if we stay together."

Kallista let a few tears fall, but nodded somberly.

"No, it would not be fair to me." she agreed softly.

They stood silently for a moment. Kallista sniffled, wiped her eyes and giggled.

"So, who's the lucky girl? Or is it boy?"

Jerome let out a surprised bark of laughter.

"It's a girl." he assured her, "And I can't say."

"I hope you get her." Kallista said, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

Jerome nodded.

"Me too." he whispered as his now ex-girlfriend walked away.

Jerome glanced at his watch. He had 45 minutes until his tutoring session. He began to walk, he didn't know where. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past weeks. One day he was mad at the world and the next, he couldn't remember why he was supposed to be mad. He tried to think back to when the rage he felt inside started to fade.

_"I thought I got rid of you Mouse." Jerome snapped walking past her._

_ "Shut up Jerome."_

_Jerome froze in shock. Mara was the "nice" one. He had never her heard her say shut up before._

_"Excuse me?" Jerome turned and stared right into her brown eyes._

_Mara coward a bit, but cleared her throat and stood straight._

_"You-you heard me." Mara stammered, "I am getting extra credit for helping you. So I __will__ be tutoring you one way or another."_

_With that, she walked away. Jerome laughed. He loved a challenge._

Jerome smiled at the memory. It was the first time he really noticed Mara Jaffray. The girl wheedled her way into his life. And he couldn't say he was sorry about it. Another memory came to mind.

_"When did you find this place?" she asked, setting her arms behind her and leaning back._

_"The first week I got to this school."_

_She waited for him to elaborate._

_"This is my ninth boarding school. I kept getting kicked out." Jerome said, staring out at the glistening water, "I wanted to go home."_

_His sad tone was breaking Mara's heart._

_"When I got here I kept trying to ring my parents. They never answered. So I ran and I found this place, counting on getting caught and expelled." Jerome tore his gaze from the water and looked at her with his ice-blue eyes, "It was here I realized that they would just send me to another school. They were never going to bring me home."_

_"Jerome…" she whispered._

_Jerome didn't hear her or acted like he didn't and continued._

_"So I went back to the house. This is the only home I have."_

_Mara gently put her hand on his arm. He stiffened but didn't pull away._

_"Why am I telling you this?" he asked sharply._

_"Everyone needs someone to talk to." Mara said._

_"Yeah, well, not me." He snapped, yanking his arm away from Mara's touch._

How wrong he was. He never felt better after telling Mara that secret. A weight was lifted

Jerome didn't have the best record when it came to girls. He was the love'em and leave'em type and for the longest time had no qualms about it. But now, the thought of anyone treating sweet, kind Mara that way made him sick. He had to prove that he could be more than that.

Jerome stopped walking and looked around. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a heavy sigh.

He had his work cut out for him.


End file.
